NightClan's Return
by Shad0wSt0rm
Summary: Have you heard of NightClan? Of course not. NightClan is a Clan that was forgotten. When a flood had cloaked the territory, NightClan was forced and chased out of their home. Even SkyClan helped chase out NightClan. Now no cat believes NightClan had even existed, StarClan had long forgotten about these cats. Leaving them helpless in their own journey, to survive the wild.
1. Clan List

***WARNING! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE UP TO DATE IN THE BOOK! CONTAINS SPOILERS! WARNING!***

**Clan List**

**Leader:**

**Shadowstar- Tuxedo type she-cat. Ice blue eyes.**

**Deputy:**

**Formerly- Skyleap- Pale ginger furred she-cat. Cream colored eyes.**

**Present- Redstorm- ****White furred tom, large and long red streak from nose, through face and along back till tail and red paws. Green eyes. **

**Medicine Cat:**

**Heatherfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Green eyes.**

**Dunepaw- Brown furred tom, white paws, underbelly, chest and muzzle. Sky blue eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Wingstrike- Pale furred she-cat. Hazel eyes. (Mentor of Moonpaw)**

**Darkfire- Gray furred tom. Amber eyes.**

**Goldleaf- Golden furred she-cat with white paws and white underbelly. Green eyes. **

**Stormstrike- Black furred tom with faded gray stripes. Yellow eyes. (Mentor of Blackpaw)**

**Willowfeather- Russet colored she-cat. Orange eyes.**

**Blizzardstorm- White furred she-cat, gray paws. Hazel eyes. **

**Stonefur- Gray furred tom, white paws and white muzzle. Blue eyes. **

**Whitestrike- White furred tom, black paws. Hazel eyes. (Mentor of Mistpaw)**

**Spottedfur- Toirtoishell she-cat, white paws. Yellow eyes. **

**Silverstorm- Silver furred tom, white paws. Mint colored eyes. **

**Cloudfire- White furred tom. Green eyes.**

**Rainstorm- Russian blue she-cat, white paws. Yellow eyes. **

**Hawkshade- Mottled brown furred tom, white paws. Blue eyes.**

**Robinsky- Russian blue tom. Green eyes.**

******Dragonfeather- Russet furred tom, white paws. Green eyes.**

**********Mossfire- Golden furred tom. Yellow eyes.**

**********Pebbleleaf- Light pink furred she-cat, white paws. Light purple eyes.**

**Apprentices:**

**Moonpaw- Silver furred she-cat. Yellow eyes.**

**Blackpaw- Black furred tom, white paws. Yellow eyes.**

**Mistpaw- Russian blue she-cat. Brown eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Firelight- Dark orange furred she-cat, white paws. Green eyes. (Mother of Rainkit-Gray tabby, father is Hawkshade)**

**Skyleap (Dead)- ****Pale ginger furred she-cat. Cream colored eyes.(Mother of Gorsekit-Gray Persian tom, Cougarkit- Pale golden tom with black paws, muzzle, and tinted black stripes. Finchkit- Gray furred she-cat with black stripes and a pale ginger underbelly. Father is Silverstorm) ****  
**

**Elders:**

**Breezestorm- Black furred tom. Brown eyes.**

**Ryefur- Brown furred she-cat. Green eyes.**


	2. Chapter 1

Shadowstar frowned inside her den, images of StarClan withdrawling from her head. Her black pelt bushed out, her white paws sunk into the ground, her white muzzle speckled with dirt, while her white underbelly and chest remained flat against the dusty ground.

_Are we losing all hope? We can't be! Thats impossible!_

Shadowstar shuddered, wind blowing her fur to one side.

_I mustn't seem afraid, or sad. My Clan needs me to keep strong, I must show them I can help._

"Shadowstar?"

A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes?" Shadowstar glanced up, seeing Redstorm, one of her most noble Warriors stand before her.

"Its time you chose a new Deputy." Redstorm murmured, his eyes flashed a sudden gleam of grief and he seemed to shrug it away.  
"Yes. I know, Redstorm." Shadowstar whispered, her voice coming quieter and seemingly weak then she had hoped.

Fawnpelt, the former Deputy, had died of Blackcough. A heartrending sickness that hardly any cat had ever been cured from.

As Shadowstar exited her den, more images of NightClan's past home flashed through her eyes. The rocky bridge that covered the territory looped into ThunderClan's Camp. She shivered, remembering the flood that had essentially cloaked her territory and sent her Clan scouting for a new Camp.

Shadowstar leaped onto JaggedPeak, gazing down at her Clan that murmured to eachother while carrying prey back and forth from out of Camp to the fresh kill pile. The Camp Site was in fact, good. Bushes cloated the entrance to a tunnel which lead down towards rocky ground, the tunnel seemed to dissapear into emptiness, looking pitch black where it was. But in fact, the tunnel lead to NightClan Camp. At the time, hardly any cats were healthy and fit to hunt and guard the territory. Even marking the borders was hard. She had scouted for Kittypets who were kind enough to join the Clan and help.

Though this was something the former Clans usually disliked, Shadowstar didn't seem to care anymore, the clan had survived the harshest hours of the past, and the former Clans didn't seem to be found anywhere nearby.

_Even SkyClan drove us out..._

"All cats old enough to see during the night, gather under JaggedPeak for an announcement." Shadowstar yowled, the words ringing through her ears. She hadn't said that for over a moon.

Once the Clan had gathered under JaggedPeak, Shadowstar immediately frowned. Not many cats were seen, _Any more deaths to come and the Clan is due to death. _

Shadowstar gulped, fear rising in her throat, "Though many cats have gone to CloudClan," She began, her voice breaking submissively at the her ancient Clans' name, _StarClan is gone to us, forever?_

_Keep going, Shadowstar. Your Clan is awaiting your new Deputy's name to be said..._

_Fawnpelt?_ Shadowstar thought, hearing the she-cats' voice forced Shadowstar's words out at that exact moment, "We will keep moving. We will stay strong. Soon we will be better then ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan." Shadowstar cast a glance to Fawnpelt's body, that still lay in the center of Camp, "I say this before the body of Fawnpelt. So she may hear and agree with my desicion. The new Deputy of NightClan is-"

Shadowstar ears backed up, she hadn't decided on this yet. In the corner of Shadowstar's eye she saw Redstorm, smiling hopefully to himself.

"Skyleap," Shadowstar meowed, suddenly remembering the time Skyleap had helped the Clan during the scout for new territory, _She deserves it, doesn't she?_.

Most cats seemed stunned by the she-cat being made Deputy, Skyleap didn't seem to care, though. The pale ginger furred she-cat pranced over to Shadowstar and dipped her head to the Leader, "I will do everything in my power to protect NightClan, thank you, Shadowstar." Skyleap meowed, her head rising to the Clan while being greeted with congratulated calls.

Redstorm yowled the congratulations quiter then the others.

Shadowstar knew altogether she had made the right desicion, her white tipped tail flicking behind her. "Skyleap is a very noble Warrior, I don't understand why everyone didn't feel the same way I did about her becoming Deputy..." Shadowstar murmured to herself while backing into her den.

Skyleap flicked her tail, "Stop! Please!" She muttered, loudly. "Now, for Patrols." She began, calling cats to leave to head out to hunt and train their Apprentices. Though she stayed back and groomed her fur, waiting for more cats to ask for things to do.

Redstorm padded over to Skyleap, "Can I join a Patrol?" He asked her, his red and white fur swishing in the wind.

"No." Skyleap snapped, then began grinning, "But, you can clean out the Nursery."

Redstorm huffed, "Okay. Whatever."

"I told you I'd become Deputy, even though your friends with Shadowstar, doesn't mean you are meant to be Deputy." Skyleap smirked tauntingly.

Redstorm rolled his eyes, "I didn't believe I would become Deputy, anyways. I'm too soft. I dislike fighting. That holds me off from anything Leader-like." He admitted, his white fur flowing on his pelt while his red streak along his back lay flat against his body.

Skyleap grimaced, "Whatever. Just, go clean out the Nursery already!" She spat, whipping around and stalking off towards the other Warriors and Apprentices that chattered while doing nothing helpful. She began snapping at them and ordering them around to do work.

Shadowstar hadn't seen any of this, her mind whirling somewhere out of the ordinary. She gave a single puff and fluffed up her black and white pelt, curling up in her nest and closing her eyes and falling into a luscious sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please try reviewing! It'll help a lot, I always love feedback. But, please. Nothing too harsh.**


	3. Chapter 2

Shadowstar padded out of her den after her long rest.

Skyleap was sending cats out on Dawn Patrols, though some cats she would send to clean out dens, a smirk showing on her face.

Redstorm sighed when he was told to clean out the Elders Den, turning away and padding towards the Elders.

Skyleap glanced to Shadowstar, her smirk vanishing immediately and her serious phase returned. She dipped her head to Shadowstar before continuing to instruct cats on what to do.

Shadowstar shrugged and trotted over to the Apprentices that crowded in a corner while chattering like starlings together.

"What do you think your doing?" Shadowstar asked, "You should be helping out the Clan. We're low on food, you mustn't sit around and do nothing."

Mosspaw glanced up, "We know, Shadowstar. But our Mentors haven't called us yet, so we're waiting." He meowed, his voice bold and defiant.

Moonpaw watched Mosspaw with interest sparking in her eyes, Shadowstar smiled at both of them, "Okay. But, Mosspaw. As soon as your mentor calls you, go with them. And I don't mean just Mosspaw, all of you others as well." Shadowstar meowed, her gaze lingering on the crowd of Apprentices.

Dragonpaw nodded, "We know, Shadowstar."

Shadowstar turned away and headed back to Skyleap as all the cats had been sent off, "How is your first day as Deputy?" She asked Skyleap.

"Its great! I'm doing my best to keep the Clan in order," Skyleap mewed, her gaze stern.

"The Clan is doing fine," Shadowstar nodded, "Your doing very well,"

Skyleap seemed to beam, "Thanks!" She smiled before turning to Redstorm, who looked completelty tired and worn out. "Redstorm! Stop sitting around!" Skyleap snapped, "Go do something useful." She huffed, turning her head from him, "Honestly, he acts like an Apprentice."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Pebblepaw muttered from nearby, turning and stomping to her mentor.

Shadowstar grimaced, "Skyleap. Redstorm is a bit shaken, he's had to clean out dens two days straight, let him rest." She meowed.

Skyleap rolled her eyes, "Fine, Shadowstar." She murmured, turning back to Redstorm, "Go ahead and sleep." She ordered, a harsh tone sounded slightly from her voice.

Redstorm dipped his head in respect and trudged to the Warriors Den.

Skyleap muttered something inaudible and sat down to groom her fur.

Shadowstar padded out of Camp, wanting to hunt. She noticed a flash of white fur streak before her eyes and she leapt at it, thrusting it to the ground. _A hare!_ She thought to herself before raking her claws down its small back and killing it with a snap to the neck.

Standing back up, Shadowstar shook her fur and dug up the hare underneath some loose soil. _No one will take it except for the Clan._ She told herself, but her instincts forced her to leave it and she padded on farther.

Shadowstar tasted the air, smelling a lizard, _That wont feed the Clan, but its worth a try. _She thought to herself before stalking towards the scent.  
A lizard skipped across a pond that stretched out into the opening of the territory, it led out towards a field where a river flowed nearby.

Shadowstar hissed to herself, she wouldn't go out into the field unless she needed to get herbs, crops or was desperate for food for her Clan.  
Turning away Shadowstar padded back to the hare she had caught and dug it up, before carrying it back to Camp with her.

Shadowstar trotted over to the fresh kill pile and dropped the hare. She gulped, the fresh kill pile was so empty, it was unbelievable.

_What is happening to my Clan?_

Shadowstar gazed around, seeing Skyleap in the corner of Camp grooming her fur for the third and _final_ time of the day. Dashing over Shadowstar halted beside her Deputy, "Shouldn't you be hunting or joining cats on patrol?" She asked, forcing her fur flat.

Skyleap nodded, "I just returned. I'm waiting for Silverstorm, now." She seemed to smile when she had said his name. Shadowstar rolled her eyes, "That can wait, Skyleap. Maybe you should go on Evening Patrol with Redstorm, Dragonpaw, Stormstrike and Blackpaw." Shadowstar had finished just as Silverstorm padded over, "Shadowstar, we were just about to go hunting. Don't worry, though. We'll return soon." Silverstorm smiled charmingly, his gaze faltering when he realized Skyleap hadn't wanted to hunt. She had wanted to chat with him, and do nothing important.

Shadowstar huffed, "Okay, Silverstorm. I trust you both. Make sure you bring back two pieces of prey each." She instructed before trotting over to Redstorm, "Are you ready to lead your patrol out?" She asked him. Redstorm nodded, "Of course." He smiled.

Redstorm stretched, his muscles rippling under his fur, _He seems to have rested well..._ She thought to herself, due to his kindness, _Or maybe thats not why he is being so kind..._

Shadowstar shrugged the thought away and headed over to the Apprentices, who continued to lollygag all together, "Dragonpaw, Blackpaw." Shadowstar meowed, "You are joining the Evening Patrol, Blackpaw to your Mentor and tell him he must get going. Redstorm is leading the Patrol."

Dragonpaw shot over to Redstorm, "When are we going?" He asked.

Redstorm smirked, "Right now, once the others join."

Shadowstar padded over, "I'll join you all, I need to do something to help my Clan." She meowed.

Blackpaw and Stormstrike trotted over. Redstorm smiled, "Great! Lets go then." He meowed, turning and heading out of Camp with the rest of his Patrol.

Shadowstar watched the Apprentices, a smile plastered across her face, _They're growing fine. And Redstorm, Redstorm is a great Warrior._

* * *

Skyleap padded out of Camp with Silverstorm trailing behind her, "Hey! Look at that!" She called to him, flicking her tail up towards a thrush, that sat on a tree in the field outside Camp.

"Are you sure we should be hunting out here?" Silverstorm asked Skyleap.

"Of course! I'm Deputy, remember," Skyleap smirked, "I'm allowed to do anything I want. Anything at all,"

Silverstorm grimaced, "Are you sure about that?"

"Duh, Silverstorm. Shadowstar cant do anything to me, she's puny. Everyone knows that. When Silentstar passed away, he only picked Shadowstar as Leader because she was his only daughter. The only one that survived anyways," Skyleap rolled her eyes, "I was only an Apprentice back then, and now to be Deputy, its so great!"

Silverstorm watched Skyleap, "Shadowstar isn't weak. If she is the only one of her siblings to have survived, it goes to show she was meant for something special, right?"

Skyleap huffed, "Silverstorm. Do you not know anything about CloudClan? They don't kill cats to pick a Leader out of them. Its common sense, you know."

Silverstorm nodded, "I guess."

"I just wish I had a dad. He was run over a monster when I was a kit, did you know that?" Skyleap sighed.

Silverstorm nodded, "I remember that. Gorseleaf was a noble Warrior, everyone will remember him."

Skyleap frowned, "I hope. Though it seems Shadowstar has forgotten about him, she never brings him up anymore."

"Does she have to?" Silverstorm asked, while hunting down a shrew.

"Yes! Of course!" Skyleap snapped, the fur along her neck rising.

"Okay, whatever you say." Silverstorm sighed, killing the shrew with a snap to its neck. "Should we be heading back now? Shadowstar will be looking for us," Silverstorm asked.

"No. Shadowstar wont care, she's a mouse-brain. When I'm Leader, I'll let the Clan hunt here. Lets stay here a while, I like it." Skyleap murmured, her gaze focused on a shining star in the sky, _Gorseleaf, I miss you..._

_Oh, Skyleap. When your time comes as Leader, you'll see me once again, you will I know it._


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about that! It was an accident *Face Palms* I fixed it though! And it was Fawnpelt :P**

* * *

Shadowstar stepped out of her den to hear Skyleap chattering with Silverstorm near Shadowstar's den. Skyleap cast a glance to Shadowstar, her gaze seemed shaken, yet annoyed.

"Skyleap, may I speak with you?" Shadowstar asked.

"Of course, Shadowstar." Skyleap nodded, trotting over to her Leader.

Silverstorm started after Skyleap, his silver fur flashing in the sunlight. "This doesn't include you, Silverstorm." Shadowstar meowed, her tail flicking impatiently. _Must they do everything together?_

"Okay." Silverstorm muttered and turned away from them, "I can wait for her though, right?"

Shadowstar smirked, "Yeah, sure. Just don't enter my den, or stand outside it."

Silverstorm nodded and padded over to the Warriors Den, sitting down in front of it.  
Skyleap watched Silverstorm, a gleam of longing flashed through her eyes.

Shadowstar flicked Skyleap's ear with her tail teasingly, "So you like him, eh?" She asked while heading into her den.

Skyleap seemed to blush, "Is it obvious?" She asked, her ears backing up.

"Ah, no. Toms are sightless when it comes to love." Shadowstar smiled slightly, settling down on her nest while awaiting her response.

"Is this the only reason why you wished to speak to me?" Skyleap asked.

"Of course not. If I were to have spoken nonsense and you hadn't liked Silverstorm, I would be bothering you for no apparent reason." Shadowstar meowed, her fur flattening against her body.

"Oh. Well then, why did you call me to speak to you?" Skyleap cocked her head, her eyes gleaming with interest.

"I found your scent on the field, as well as finding some prey blood there, too." Shadowstar murmured, her tail swishing along the ground.

"Shadowstar, why is it so bad that we hunted there? I don't get it. It allows more prey for the Clan, its a waste to let the perfect strip of territory go by like that." Skyleap huffed, her eyes seeming to roll in annoyance.

"Skyleap. We have plenty territory for us inside the tunnels. We have ponds to fish at, strips of open land where mice often nest at, we have the territory we need just as it is." Shadowstar replied, "CloudClan doesn't have much to offer us, they aren't StarClan."

Skyleap's eyes narrowed, "So? CloudClan is enough to save NightClan! If you don't see that your a mouse-brain!" She snapped.

Shadowstar only blinked in response, her shock hidden well in her eyes.

"Shadowstar? I didn't mean to-"

"No, Skyleap. I know it was an accident. Not everyone understands my ways," Shadowstar murmured, her ears twitching crossly. "You may go now. Just, don't _ever _hunt in the field again."

Skyleap gulped, her eyes wide in confusion, "Okay, Shadowstar." She whispered before leaping out towards Silverstorm.

Shadowstar sighed, _When must I tell them, dad?_

_Soon, Shadowstar. Time will come when they find out on their own, you can wait till then._

_How? Thats not possible._

There was no response.

_Dad?_

Shadowstar frowned when Silentstar hadn't replied. She stood and padded out of her den.

_Time will come when they find out on their own, you can wait till then. _His words rang in her ears. She shrugged it away, when would that time be? And how was that supposed to happen?

Shadowstar stopped by Redstorm, "Has Skyleap sent you to clean any dens?" She asked.

Redstorm shook his head, seemingly happy, "No, actually." He smiled.

Shadowstar laughed softly, "Well, thats good. Can you send Blackpaw, Moonpaw and Mistpaw to clean out the Apprentice Den?"

Redstorm nodded, "Of course!" He chirped before bounding off towards the Apprentices.

"Oh, and take out Dragonpaw, Pebblepaw and Mosspaw for their assessment! I know they're ready!" Shadowstar called after her friend.

Redstorm nodded and called for the Apprentices, "Blackpaw, Mistpaw. Go clean out the Apprentice Den." He instructed. The two apprentices leaped away almost immediately, smiling slightly. "Dragonpaw, Pebblepaw, Mosspaw. Your going to have your final assessment." He smiled.

Dragonpaw leaped with joy, "Yay!" He grinned.

Mosspaw bounced on his paws, "i cant wait, already!"

Pebblepaw smiled, "Thats great," She smiled, turning to her litter mates, "Good luck."

Redstorm almost purred at their enthusiasm, he gestured with his tail to Moonpaw to join them as the bait for the hunting part of the assessment. "Now lets go!" He smiled before heading out of Camp.

* * *

Redstorm halted outside of Camp and tasted the air, he smiled, "For the first part of the assessment, you will all chase Moonpaw and try to catch her before she reaches the boulder fifteen badger-lengths away." He ordered.

The Apprentices nodded and got ready. Moonpaw backed up her ears but stood in front of them for a head start.

"Ready? Go!" Redstorm yowled.

Moonpaw dashed off, sprinting as fast as she could through the tunnels.

Mosspaw began gaining on her, his breathing fast and quick.

Pebblepaw tried pouncing on Moonpaw but missed and tumbled to the ground.

Dragonpaw sped off and reached Moonpaw, swiping unseadily at her hind legs with a paw to unbalance her.

Moonpaw yelped and tried running faster but buckled and fell near the boulder, she smiled, "Nice job, guys."

"You did well, too." Mosspaw nodded, gasping for air from the long run.

Redstorm leaped out from the sides of the tunnel, "Catch your breath." He meowed, "When your done you have to hunt down five peices of prey eachand return it here when you have finished. Ready?" Redstorm asked.

The Apprentices staggered to their feet and nodded.

"Go!" Redstorm yowled.

They took off once more, leaping in different sections of the territory to begin hunting.

Redstorm backed up into the shadows of the tunnel, being swallowed by darkness once more.

Moonpaw padded after him, "I hear your Shadowstar's friend." She murmured.

Redstorm nodded hesitantly, "Yeah..."

"Just a friend?" Moonpaw asked.

Redstorm's ear twitched, _What type of question is that?_

"_Just_ a friend?" Moonpaw repeated.

"Yes." Redstorm replied, his tail flicking in annoyance.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Moonpaw smirked.

They stayed silent for a while, till the Apprentices returned with prey hanging from their jaws.

"Good job." Redstorm congratulated them, "Now lets head back!"

The Apprentices bounced on their paws with glee, "Yay!"

Redstorm stood and began heading back to Camp, "Hurry, now. You don't want to recieve your Warrior names tomorrow, now do you?"

Dragonpaw shook his head, "No we don't, sir!"

"Then come on!" Redstorm smiled before bounding back to Camp

* * *

**Please review! It helps a lot! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Redstorm bounded over to Shadowstar, who sat outside her den, grooming her fur. "The Apprentices have all passed their assessment," He told her.

Shadowstar smiled, "Great! We can have the ceremony now,"

Redstorm nodded and backed up, letting Shadowstar move over to JaggedPeak.

Shadowstar leaped onto JaggedPeak, "All cats old enough to see in the dark, gather under JaggedPeak!" She yowled, waiting for the cats to gather.

Pebblepaw, Dragonpaw and Mosspaw leapt over, their fur bushed out. They skidded to a stop under JaggedPeak, all smiling.

"Today we welcome three new Warriors. How great it is for NightClan to have more Warriors, since, we are in fact low on some." Shadowstar meowed, turning to the Apprentices, "Dragonpaw, Pebblepaw and Mosspaw. Please step up,"

The three Apprentices instantly pounced over, their excitement showing brightly.

"I, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these Apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Shadowstar began, "Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The Apprentices all replied in chorus, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior names. Pebblepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Pebbleleaf. CloudClan honors your calmness and your high-spirit, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of NightClan." Shadowstar meowed, then turned to Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw from this moment forward you will be known as Mossflame, CloudClan honors your heart and acceptance and we welcome you as a full Warrior of NightClan."

"Dragonpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Dragonfeather, CloudClan honors your tireless amount of working and loyalty and we welcome you as a full Warrior of NightClan." Shadowstar finished.

"Pebbleleaf! Mossflame! Dragonfeather!" The Clan chanted.

Shadowstar gazed blankly at the Clan, "The Clan is dismissed. Return to your regular duties."

Skyleap immediately leaped in front of the gathered Clan and began instructing the Clan on what to do.

Shadowstar rolled her eyes and padded into her den. While the new Warriors padded to the entrance of camp, to take their Vigil.

_They'll turn out great. I know it. _

* * *

Shadowstar woke and padded out of her den, she padded over to the new Warriors and flicked her tail on their ears. "The Vigil is over. You may go rest now," Shadowstar remarked.

Dragonfeather dipped his head to Shadowstar while his litter mates scrambled off to the Warriors den, "Thank you, Shadowstar." He meowed tiredly before turning away and heading to the Warriors den. Plopping down on his new nest as soon as he reached it.

Shadowstar smiled softly, turning away and heading to Redstorm who sat by the fresh kill pile, his legs stretched out. "Hello, Redstorm. How are you today?"

"Fine," Redstorm smiled.

"That's good," Shadowstar nodded, glancing away.

"You know, Moonpaw asked me yesterday, if we were just friends." Redstorm laughed nervously, "I didn't really understand that..."

Shadowstar turned away, _Do I feel sad? _

Suddenly Skyleap broke into Camp, her fur mottled and dirty, "Shadowstar!" She gasped, "Badgers! On _our_ territory!"

_Its happening..._

"Where? The field?" Shadowstar asked.

"Yes! Its horrible!" Skyleap frowned, "They attacked me, and... And... I'm expecting Silverstorm's kits!" She wailed, being the drama-queen she is.

"Calm down, Skyleap. You aren't dying. Go to Heatherfoot and get yourself healed, its alright." Redstorm told her.

"Shut up, Redstorm!" Skyleap spat, "You don't know anything about my health! Shut up!" She snapped once more before racing to the Medicine den.

Silverstorm leapt in after Skyleap, dashing over to her, "Your excepting?" He asked.

Skyleap nodded, "Lets go inside," She meowed before vanishing into the Medicine den.

Shadowstar glanced to Redstorm, "The Clan isn't under attack. But send a patrol out to check if the badgers have entered the tunnels," She meowed.

Redstorm nodded and darted over to the Warriors den, calling out, Willowfeather, Cloudfire, Stormstrike and Spottedfur, "Lets go." He meowed and headed out.

Shadowstar followed behind them, her fur bushing out.

The badgers were lumbering around in the field, their scent being marked along the trees and rocks. They halted when they smelled the Clan cats, roaring altogether and staggering over to them. One gave a loud growl and the other badgers skidded to a stop, seeming to have heard and seen something they needed to go towards.

Shadowstar watched as the badgers lifted themselves off the ground and reared up, slashing their claws against the trees before lurking back to their 'Territory'.

"Enough of that." Shadowstar murmured, "Lets head back. Redstorm, tell the clan to not enter the field or there will be consequences, and likely not from us."

Redstorm's eyes widened and he sped to Camp.

_This is worse then I thought, Silentstar. Oh no..._


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a couple moons since the announcement of Skyleap's expecting of kits, and now, she had given birth to three kits, Finchkit, Gorsekit in memory of her father, and Cougarkit. All were healthy.

She had begged Shadowstar not to give the spot of Deputy to another, and Shadowstar hadn't, keeping faith in her Deputy.

"Skyleap, how old are your kits? We need you back on Deputy duty." Shadowstar asked Skyleap.

"They are four and a half moons, Shadowstar. Hold on." Skyleap rolled her eyes, turning away from Shadowstar and beginning to groom her kits.

Shadowstar huffed and padded out of the Nursery, before being stopped by Dragonfeather "Shadowstar! Badger bodies are covering the field!"

Shadowstar's eyes widened and she raced out of Camp, _But they have always lived there? We were only allowed to hunt in leaf-bare, its not like my Warriors attacked them!_

She halted by the field, gasping when she saw the wretched blood covered land, badger bodies cloaking it entirely.

Shadowstar stepped towards the badger body, probing it with a paw while feeling clamp marks, _teeth_ marks. Dog hairs flickered along the grass but they seemed thicker then usual. Shadowstar shuddered, what had happened?

Turning away, Shadowstar strode back to Camp, acting as if nothing had happened. _Maybe it was a hunting party? Two-legs and their dogs always come by here..._

She shivered once more before circling in her nest and falling asleep.

"Shadowstar! Help!"

Shadowstar shot out of her den to see large dogs, larger then normal, ransacking the Camp-site.

A huge dog sunk its teeth into Mossfire's back, he yowled and raked its face, making it release him and letting him stumble away for a moment before another dog leaped onto him and attacked him.

Blood spattered Camp and a body already lay un-moving, _Yellowsplash..._

Shadowstar leaped onto the dog attacking Mossfire and thrust it away from the tom, "Go to the Medicine den!" She yowled to the young warrior, who immediately nodded, wide-eyed, and limped away.  
Shadowstar gave a heavy bite on the dog's spine, she heard a crack and began raking her claws down the spine of the large dog, growling loudly. Redstorm joined her soon after, battering at its eyes, making it go blind. It staggered backwards before plummeting to the ground with a howl.

Shadowstar gave it a last scratch on its face and knew at once it was dead.

She turned away to see the Clan fighting rapidly, until, suddenly. Skyleap jumped out of the Nursery, slashing wildly at a dog that had pinned Silverstorm down. Shadowstar raced up, "Skyleap! Get back in the nursery!"

"NO!" Skyleap hissed, continuing to attack the dog.

Silverstorm lay wide-eyed under the dog, until Skyleap yanked the dog on the tail and sent it staggering into her and away from Silverstorm.

Redstorm leaped over and tried to help Skyleap when he was only pushed over by another dog who blocked Skyleap from everyone.

Skyleap was tossed to the ground, pinned by one dog while the other raked its claws down Skyleap's stomach. She yowled in agony while the same dog bit into her flank, another dog joined in and ripped at her legs. She flailed helplessly underneath the pack of dogs, blood pooling out beside her, she was blocked from sight and all was heard of screeches of pain and tearing noises, until no fighting was sounded. Just the dripping of blood and a painful whimper before all went quiet.

"Skyleap! NO!" Silverstorm screeched, rushing over to his mates' side, the dogs parted to show the Queen, who was un-moving and lay numb, eyes shut and blood leaking from the wounds.

"Skyleap!" Silverstorm sobbed.

Finchkit, Gorsekit and Cougarkit glanced out the Nursery, "Whats going on?" Finchkit asked.

"Oh, mommies sleeping." Gorsekit nodded.

"Then why is daddy crying?" Cougarkit asked.

"Hush kits." Redstorm wrapped a tail around their mouths.

Silverstorm continued wailing and weeping, before Shadowstar nudged him, "The dogs will attack you again." She glanced around to see the others still fighting, their yowls of war sounding across Camp.

"We must leave Camp. We will not win." Shadowstar murmured.

She raced to the exit of Camp, "All cats of NightClan! Gather the kits and leave the territory! This is a battle not worth fighting. We will not win," She yowled before turning out of Camp.

The dogs acted as if they had understood, stopping while their tongues began to loll as the cats left.

Shadowstar left Camp, her Clan dragging after her, looking lost and dumbfounded.

"We could have won! Those are just mutts!" Mistpaw yelped.

Silverstorm snarled, "Are you a mouse-brain! We couldn't have! Did you see Skyleap?!" He snapped, his fur bristling.

"Calm yourselves. We are now on a journey for new hope, don't talk rudely to each other. We don't know how long this will take." Shadowstar murmured, Redstorm leaping up to her side.

"Shadowstar, are you okay?" Redstorm asked.

"Of course I'm not. I just lost a wonderful place the Clan could live in, we only just moved in." Shadowstar sighed.

Redstorm nodded, "Right. So, if you need anything, ask me." He murmured.

"I'm not helpless, you know." Shadowstorm softly smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Redstorm chuckled, nudging Shadowstar.

She purred and nuzzled him, suddenly blushing and leaping away, "Sorry about that."

A soft _Yes!_ Came from Redstorm before he turned back to Shadowstar, "Don't worry about it," He slightly grinned.

Shadowstar said nothing back, just gazed into emptiness.

_Silentstar, please lead us in the right direction._


	7. Chapter 6

Shadowstar trudged slowly away from the devastating leftovers of their old Camp, the ruins of what the dogs had made when they broke in circled her mind and she remembered the saddening death of Skyleap; who had done nothing but protected the Clan when she was killed.

"Shadowstar?" Redstorm asked, leaping over.

Shadowstar turned to the Warrior, "Yes?"

Redstorm blinked, "Nothing, sorry."

Shadowstar nodded, halting and leaping in front of all the cats, "I have an announcement to make" She yowled.

The Clan had stopped and watched their Leader, their eyes showing pain, grief, and freight all in one.

"I must pick a new Deputy," She called out, "My new Deputy is... Redstorm."

Redstorm looked surprised, eyes wide in shock. "T-Thank you, Shadowstar. I will help you in leading NightClan as well as I can,"

Shadowstar smiled down at her new Deputy, "Now we must continue on our journey towards a new Camp."

* * *

**I need more reviews! It'll help a lot when I get them, ya know!**

**Sorry about the late posts and how this is a really short one, I've just been awfully busy as always but I'll always add more chapters when I can :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Storm heart- Sure! I'd love to add Rainkit into the story, she'll be Firelight and Hawkshade's kit if that's okay :) And, how old is Rainkit?**

**HiToFreakz- I was thinking of adding some action to the story, can Scarletleaf be found as a loner during the trip?**

**The wings of freedom- I can add a lake into the new Camp :), that'd be important to add one cause NightClan know's how to fish X3**

**Now to the story :D**

* * *

Shadowstar trudged through a prickly wheat field, her fur flattening tightly against her body to stop from getting caught in the plant. _How long will this last? It's already been two quarter moons..._

She opened her mouth as if water would spill onto her tongue, it felt as if her tongue was coated in a thick layer of dry mud. She smacked her dry tongue to her crippled and crusted lips tiredly, it had been at the least of three sunrises since the Clan had stopped to eat or drink.

"Shadowstar?" A familiar voice called to her.

"Yes, Redstorm?" Shadowstar asked, her head whirling from lack of water and food.

"Hawkshade and I can go hunting, if that's okay." Redstorm told her.

Shadowstar shook her head, "No." She muttered, "You could get lost. We're in the middle of nowhere."

Redstorm huffed and backed away from her.

Shadowstar rolled her eyes and continued padding on, she winced as something whipped at her stomach, knocking her over.

"Are you okay, Shadowstar?" Redstorm asked from behind his leader.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Shadowstar retorted, continuing to head off, _what was that all about?_ She asked herself. Shrugging it off, Shadowstar padded forward, far away she saw a large land with four trails separating the land equally. One side showed a large field across it, the other showing tons and tons of lakes that coated the area. Another side showed a pine covered landscape and the last, willow trees and oak trees spread across the area, small lakes cloaking parts of the ground around trees while small slopes and hills covered the land.

"There." Shadow yowled, gesturing with her tail towards the landscape.

Willowfeather leaped over, "That place looks awesome." She murmured, "Though wouldn't you think someone already lives there?"

"I don't know, but I would risk that." Shadowstar replied, trotting off faster.

Rainkit wriggled out from Firelight's grip, stumbling over to Shadowstar, "But, miss, isn't that dangerous?" She squeaked, her eyes growing large as her gaze lingered across the leader.

"Yes, but its worth it." Shadowstar meowed.

Rainkit shouldered next to Shadowstar just as she was lifted up by Firelight, "Sorry to bother you, Shadowstar." Firelight murmured, glancing down to Rainkit who was swinging around in her mothers' grip.

"It's okay. She was quite quaint," Shadowstar grunted.

Rainkit gave a last mew before being taken away to the safety of the center of the crowd form by Firelight.

Shadowstar gave a burst of speed, pelting faster to get towards the landscape eagerly.

_Almost there..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MysteriousSquid- Sure! I'll add Icemask as a evil character *Grin*, he'll be awesome :D**

**HiToFreakz- Sweet! I know exactly how to add Scarletleaf into the story :)**

* * *

Shadowstar trotted towards the area she had seen last sunrise, the Clan walked along a cliff side to get to the land scape, the sun beating off their fur making it shine brightly. She tucked her tail between her legs, her tongue hanging off the side of her mouth in hope for rain to come to wash the solid muck that felt to be around the taste-buds. _Almost there..._

Shadowstar skidded to a stop as the cliff came to an end, now only having a thin trail of rocks to lead them to the other side on continuance of the journey. The Clan halted beside her, gazing at the narrow strip of land that the Clan was meant to travel across to save themselves.

Redstorm shouldered to the front of the cats, standing next to Shadowstar. He whipped around and bellowed before the Clan, "NightClan, we must go across the trail in groups." He called out, "I will lead a first group and return for the second, the third, and so on." He meowed, turning to the first group of cats, Mistpaw, Rainstorm, Mossfire and Dragonfeather. He stepped forward along the trail, the four cats stepping warily along the path, their fur bushed out.

Stones slipped off the trail and fell to the ground, after a while the noise of a _clink_ was heard and the Clan knew it had hit the ground. _A long fall..._

The cats gathered safely on the other side of the path, next the Elders came along the path, afterwards the Queen and the kits. The last group of four bunched up together, Moonpaw, Blackpaw, Pebblestream and Robinsky crossed the path. Half way across Moonpaw yelped, her paw slipped and she tripped off of the cliff. Her claws scraped the surface of the sandy flooring, her hind legs dangled off the side of the cliff, battering the wall side, lashing loosely around in hope to catch on a ledge to carry herself back up. Her ears flattened at the noise of rocks falling off the sides of the cliff edge.

Pebbleleaf leaped over from the safe side of the cliff, pouncing to Moonpaw to grab her before the path gave out. She tugged at Moonpaw who clung to her scruff, they lifted into the air, climbing to safety. "Thanks, Pebbleleaf." Moonpaw sighed with relief. Pebbleleaf smiled, "No problem, let's go." She nudged Moonpaw who skirted to the safe side of the cliff, Pebbleleaf following after her.

Suddenly the sounds of cracking sounded around the cliff walls, Pebbleleaf was only a paw away from safety when the trail broke, tumbling to the ground while screams of "Help!" And "Save me!" Echoed loudly through the ears of the Clan. Dragonfeather immediately leaped to the cliff side, swinging his paw over the side to grab Pebbleleaf when Willowfeather stepped over "She's gone." She murmured.

Dragonfeather's eyes widened, "But she was my sister!" He retorted, though his paw was lifting slightly. At once something furry had brushed his paw, and he glanced back down to see Pebbleleaf, who was now plummeting to the ground because Willowfeather had somewhat forced him to stop from trying to bring his litter mate to safety. "No, Pebbleleaf!" Dragonfeather yowled in fierce anger.

"I'm so sorry!" A faint cry was heard before the thud of a body sounded and a yowl of pain lifted towards the Clan when altogether, it went quiet.

"This is all your fault." Blackpaw growled from behind Dragonfeather, "Its all your fault Willowfeather!" He spat, leaping at the she-cat and bowling her over to the ground. His claws unsheathed in her scruff as he snapped furiously at the she-cat. Blood trickled from her fur to the ground as Blackpaw attacked the Warrior, snarling in anger, "She was going to be my mate!" He yowled, attacking Willowfeather harshly.

Dragonfeather grabbed Blackpaw by the scruff and dragged him off of Willowfeather, "Calm down." He murmured, turning and heading along the journey.

"Sorry about what happened there." A voice squeaked and a gray and white she-cat leaped out of a hay thicket.

"Who are you?" Shadowstar asked.

"I'm Scarlet." The she-cat replied, "I've been looking for a place to stay."

Shadowstar grunted, "Well you're not in look. We are traveling to the land over there." She meowed, pointing to the landscape that wasn't very far off.

"I can come with you!" Scarlet chirped.

Shadowstar nodded, "Then from now on, you will be Scarletpetal." She meowed, "Follow around Redstorm, he will help show you some things you need to know."

"Shadowstar?" Dragonfeather called from the back of the crowd, while helping Willowfeather stand, "Can Scarlet be named Scarletleaf? In honor of Pebbleleaf?" He asked, his voice quiet and solemn.

Shadowstar thought for a moment before nodding, "Of course. Now, let's continue on the journey." She yowled, heading off as if no damage had been made throughout the journey, _almost there..._


End file.
